caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACW Ground Zero 2015
Card Hell In A Cell Match for the ACW Excel Championship; Loser cannot challenge for the title as long the winner remains the champion. Akuma © vs. Aang Grudge Match Edward Elric vs. Haru Glory Six Man Tag Team Match Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock & Wave) vs. Team Starfox & Ginji Amano ACW Television Championship Cloud Strife © vs. Joe Higashi Choji Akimichi vs. Kinnikuman Reiko Hinomoto vs. Diane; If Reiko wins, she gets a title shot at the Glamor X Championship ACW Direct Ultraman Tiga vs. Donkey Kong GroundZero2K15ACWDirect.jpg GroundZero2K15ReikovDiane.jpg GroundZero2K15ChojivKinnikuman.jpg GroundZero2K15ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg GroundZero2K15NightRaidvStarfox&Ginji.jpg GroundZero2K15EdwardvHaru.jpg GroundZero2K15ACWExcelChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After the match, NJCW's Gene Starwing assaulted Donkey Kong and announced that New Jersey Caw Wrestling is here to make an impact in ACW. Also, he announced that ACW and NJCW will be holding a supershow between the two leagues and the full card will be announced at Ground Zero. *1. Choji assaulted Kinnikuman with a steel chair after the match. As Choji was going for another chair shot, Kinnikuman blocked the shot and start nailing Choji with a chair. Kinnikuman beat Choji away with the chair thus ending the assault with the Kinniku Buster. *2. Cloud offered a handshake to Joe and Joe accepted it as the two men shook each other's hand in a matter of respect. *3. Ino Yamanaka confronted Reiko post-match. *4. During the match, Ginji was trying to get a tag but Fox McCloud decided to not do the tag as Team Starfox walked out on Ginji. *6. After the match, Akuma chokeslam Aang through the ring to an enclosed location. Haru ran to the ring as he tried to help his friend out and get his hands on Akuma. But then the lights went out and during the blackout, the gong was ringing. The lights went back on and Akuma was nowhere to see. Haru was trying to find where Akuma went, but an eerie sound followed by an eerie laugh was heard throughout the arena as the event comes to a close. Miscellaneous *ACW paid one final farewell to Satoru Iwata, the former president and CEO of Nintendo who passed away a few weeks back and his impact on the video game industry. Donkey Kong and Team Starfox gave him one last round of applause. *Excel General Manager Roger Smith made some announcements regarding important matters. First, he announced Team Guy has been officially stripped of the ACW Excel Tag Team Championship due to the injuries caused by Night Raid. Second, he set up a four-team tournament in the near future to determine the new champions. Third, Smith announced that the name of the ACW/NJCW supershow will be "NJCW vs. ACW: Fighting Spirit Taiketsu and announced the official card of that supershow as well. And his final announcement of the evening that the new signee of ACW Excel was revealed is Juri Sanada, one of the best female wrestlers in the world and one of the premier talents of the CAW league SEA. Due to the importance of Sanada's signing that next week, ACW will be having a press conference in Sacramento and Smith, Ms. Sanada and Mr. Joseph Matos will be in attendance with the press to make the conference become international news. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2015